This invention relates in general to easels and in particular to easels that provide a quick adjustment feature that permits raising and lowering the workpiece.
Easels have heretofore been provided for supporting canvas, panels, or other workpieces on which a painting or lettering is to be made. A person using the easel positions himself and his painting arm selectively to reach the necessary areas of the workpiece. It is tiring and difficult for him to reach some areas of the workpiece.
It is frequently desirable to raise or lower the workpiece to suit the convenience of the person using the easel. Usually prior easel design included separately moveable work holder clamps which required separate adjustment in the selection of a desired working height. During adjustment the top and bottom work clamp devices were often required to be reset several times before the desired height was achieved. These awkward easel adjustments cannot be conveniently made by a person having full use of his hands and are even more difficult for a physically handicapped person.
In an effort to overcome certain shortcomings and to improve aspects of easel designs the following lists of patents disclose design features which have been conceived:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. PATENTEE ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 3,006,107 Tolegian Oct. 3, '61 3,926,398 Vincent Dec. 16, '75 3,759,482 Wright Sept. 18, '73 ______________________________________
Tolegian discloses an easel design that permits raising and lowering the workpiece by means of two electrically actuated control switches. A hinge connection is provided between the base and the workpiece support frame to permit tilting from a vertical to an inclined position. The front of the base is mounted on two wheels to provide an easel which may be easily moved forwardly and rearwardly when required.
The Tolegian easel provides many desired features but does not permit easy folding for storage. Due to the excessive weight of this easel, motor, and control switches the necessity of wheels for moving this unit is obvious. This easel is bulky, heavy, and expensive to manufacture.